


邂逅

by beautywind



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 06:00:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17360354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautywind/pseuds/beautywind
Summary: 靈感出自這篇報導：https://funnyp.co/188019?page=1瞬間覺得這發展實在太適合套MMPBP了，不讓少年追上去怎麼可以，想著想著就寫出了這篇。另外我不知道邁爾斯的好友Ganke Lee這名字要怎麼音譯成中文，想了一下暫時先放英文吧。





	邂逅

邁爾斯看著那個睡到不省人事的大叔，內心覺得有點焦躁，平常大叔都會在目的地的前一站就醒來，但今天車子都進站了，對方卻完全沒有起床的跡象，怎麼辦？要叫醒他嗎？

邁爾斯並不認識大叔，或者說，他們只會在這個時候相遇，也就是學生上課、上班族上班的重疊通勤時間。大叔可能是從起始站坐過來的，因為邁爾斯常常看他就坐在那個位置，幾乎沒有變過；而他也通常會站在大叔前方的位置玩手機，除了因為大叔常常都在睡覺不會聊天發出任何一點噪音外，就是這個位置挺靠近門邊，上下車都方便。

大叔總是看起來很累的樣子，每次下車前都會打哈欠嫌睡不夠似的；他的襯衫下排釦子看起來總是岌岌可危，肚腩隨時像會擠掉一兩顆礙事的釦子藉此脫離束縛；而且大叔似乎不太重視清潔，除了那頭凌亂的棕髮都不太梳理外，就是有時候連續四天都打著同一條花色的領帶，大叔的領帶花色其實不多，但邁爾斯可以從那上面的污漬位置跟光澤判斷到底有沒有洗過，不要管他幹麻觀察那麼仔細，他就無聊看看不行嗎？！

但是今天的大叔看起來不一樣，難得把頭髮梳得整整齊齊、應該還抹了髮膠；穿了不是白色的西裝、而是深藍色的，外頭甚至罩了一件西裝外套，就連領帶都換了一條，看起來非常正式，應該是要出席什麼重要會議？如果遲到就不好了吧？邁爾斯的左腿因焦躁而微微抖動，一邊猶豫著是否該把對方搖醒，但又怕自己多管閒事怎麼辦？如果對方真的今天就是要搭到別的地方呢？想了很久，他終究還是在車門打開的時候，用腳刻意撞了撞大叔的膝蓋，希望藉此能叫醒對方。

果不其然，受驚的大叔像是被電到一樣立刻清醒，兩人眼神短暫的交會了一下，而後大叔立刻看向邁爾斯身後的跑馬燈、確認自己已抵達目的地時，在警鈴聲響起前匆忙的拎起公事包跳下車。

太好了，還好他的判斷沒錯。邁爾斯一邊慶幸著有把大叔叫醒，一邊重新戴上耳機陷入自我世界。

一週後，邁爾斯最好的死黨因為週末住在自己家，所以週一兩人一塊搭地鐵上學，Ganke一邊跟他說上次去誰家打了最新的PS4遊戲，一邊揶揄他：「你再不買PS4的話，就真的快沒朋友囉！」

邁爾斯被好友用手肘頂了幾下，不甘示弱的頂回去，一邊笑回：「我真的沒錢買啦！我可以上網看看實況就好。」

要是能存到錢的話，他也想要有台主機啊，話說哪個青少年不想擁有一台主機呢？不過他那死板的老爹連塗鴉都不讓他搞了，何況是買一台PS4？

就在他跟Ganke你一言、我一語的打屁時，大叔依然熟睡著，邁爾斯有留意對方的情況，直到男人這次也自主的在前一站清醒、準時下車。

那次也許真的是個意外吧？邁爾斯不禁這麼想，對方前一天可能太累了以至於根本爬不起來……到底是怎麼樣的工作呢？他自己以後又想做什麼工作呢？一邊想著這些想到出神，好險是死黨拖著他下車，不然遲到的人就變成他了。

隔天，邁爾斯看到大叔居然大包小包的，平常的公事包換成了一個大行李、還有一個封起來的紙袋，這麼多東西壓在腿上當然沒辦法睡覺，平時睡到彷彿天塌下來都不會醒的大叔頭一次全程都清醒著，邁爾斯假裝認真看著手機，一邊偶爾抬頭偷偷觀察大叔，對方好幾次眼神跟他對上時，少年都會慌張的立刻移開視線，被陌生人發現自己正在偷看是最尷尬的事情了！

就在頭都不敢抬起來的邁爾斯聽見車子廣播的站名，正是平常大叔會醒來的前一站時，對方起身了，不僅如此，他居然還開口跟邁爾斯搭話，觀察了快一年，這還是邁爾斯第一次聽到大叔的聲音。

「謝謝你那次叫醒我，我才能準時參加會議。現在因為工作要調動的關係，得跟你說再見了，這個是給你的謝禮，就這樣啦。」男人的嗓音聽起來有點沙啞、彷彿歷經滄桑卻又飽含溫柔，他將那個紙袋交給邁爾斯的時候，少年根本還沒來得及說些什麼，大叔就直接瀟灑的下車了。

他居然在不是他上班地點的站下車了。邁爾斯啞然的看著窗外頭也不回的男人背影，一時間難以消化對方說的話，車上很多人都在看著他，似乎很想知道紙袋裡面到底裝了什麼，邁爾斯也按捺不住好奇的打開一看，怎樣都想像不到的衝擊讓少年毛毛躁躁的喊出口：「我的天啊！居然是PS4！」

他只是叫了大叔起床，沒做什麼事吧？能收下這麼好的禮物嗎？而且大叔剛剛講的那番話是什麼意思？為什麼要再見？不會搭這班車了嗎？但是他連大叔的名字都不知道啊！

到學校跟Ganke講了以後，對方直呼不可思議，還沒到聖誕節居然就碰到野生的聖誕老人？！而且裡面還放了一片他們聊過的遊戲，也太貼心了吧！

雖然很高興獲得這樣的禮物，但邁爾斯一直心神不寧的，回家後碰沒幾下就關掉搖桿說要休息，到最後都是Ganke一人在打遊戲、美其名是幫他試機啦。邁爾斯則是反覆回想大叔留下的最後一句話，為什麼要說再見？不會再搭同一班車了嗎？可是他連道謝都還沒來得及說啊！甚至連大叔叫什麼都不知道，如果能再見一面就好了……調動的話，有那麼快就搬走嗎？明天還能不能見到呢？懷著這樣僥倖的想法，輾轉難眠的邁爾斯在床上翻來覆去直到凌晨三點才睡著。

隔天頂著熊貓眼的邁爾斯急匆匆的踏上地鐵，然而在大叔總是會坐的位置上、坐著不認識的陌生人。

邁爾斯一開始還想著會不會坐在其他位置呢？環顧了一下車廂四周卻都搜索無果，隔天、再隔天，結果都是一樣。

大叔不會再出現了。

思及此的邁爾斯感到非常難受，為什麼他當時不追下車、問對方電話號碼也好啊？！但他只是傻傻的看著車門關上、目送大叔離去。

Ganke瞧他幾天都失魂落魄的，還笑他是失戀了吧？邁爾斯難得沒反駁好友的揶揄，只是在塗鴉冊畫上一張又一張的大叔，睡到流口水的大叔；領帶放在肩膀上的大叔；交給他提袋時微笑的大叔；還有……離開的大叔。

紐約這麼大，上哪找大叔啊？又不是拍電影，隨便說能遇到就能遇到。邁爾斯看著新聞上報導的蜘蛛人，忍不住想著如果能拜託友善的鄰居蜘蛛人幫他找人的話，就好了。

講得一副他隨便就能遇到蜘蛛人一樣。邁爾斯嘆了一口氣，週末偶爾會刻意搭乘不同地點在車廂內晃來晃去，就希望能碰巧遇到週末放假的大叔，但紐約地鐵這麼多條線、這麼多站，根本是大海撈針。

邁爾斯從沒想過還能有另外一種方式找到大叔，應該說根本沒人想過還能有第二個蜘蛛人，但他的確在被一隻顏色奇怪的蜘蛛咬到以後，身體產生了諸多變化、例如被車子快撞到前能跳得又高又遠，或是手指黏在牆壁上怎樣都拔不下來……

但是擁有這項能力、跟能像蜘蛛人一樣運用得靈活自如完全是兩碼事，蜘蛛絲的研發也是個問題……邁爾斯研究了蜘蛛人所有連載的漫畫，花了一陣子才克服從高空跳躍的障礙，還有諸多形形色色的問題，沒人指導真的很辛苦，他一邊佩服彼得帕克幾乎是自己摸索出來的同時，一邊練習這些能力。

就在暑假接近尾聲時，邁爾斯在練習擺盪時正好貼在一戶人家的窗外，稍作休息的他無聊看了一下屋內的情況，就看到一名穿著蜘蛛人衣服的男子在屋內走來走去，一開始邁爾斯還以為對方也是蜘蛛人的大粉絲，迷到連在家都要穿這套衣服，但當對方扯下面罩並癱在沙發上時，邁爾斯幾乎要尖叫出聲，或者事實上他已經這麼做了，因為原本累得完全不想動的大叔立刻轉頭看他。

「PS4大叔！」

「地鐵上的小鬼！」

兩人互相叫了替彼此取的綽號時，在屋內的大叔愣了兩下又叫道：「不對啊！你怎麼會粘在我家外頭？！」

在邁爾斯想喊出蜘蛛人的時候，嘴巴已經率先被對方射的蜘蛛絲粘著，下一秒跑到窗邊的大叔便伸手想把少年拉進屋內，不料對方粘得很緊，大叔得拉扯兩三次才把小鬼拉入屋內，他似乎還聽見磚瓦剝落的聲音，但那交給房東去煩惱吧！

才進屋內，兩人就被突如其來的頭痛困擾著，邁爾斯居然站不穩往前傾跌，大叔為接住他結果兩人一起摔到地上，被肉墊好好護住的邁爾斯想跟男人道歉，無奈嘴巴被封粘只能發出唔唔嗯嗯的聲音，直到大叔伸手替對方扯下。

「小鬼，你為什麼跟我一樣？而且你怎麼知道我住哪？還有……」

「我才不叫小鬼，我有名字的。」邁爾斯有些不滿的打斷大叔連珠炮的提問。

「好吧，我的錯，你叫什麼名字？」大叔摸摸鼻子，很乾脆的承認錯誤。

「邁爾斯莫拉雷斯。你呢？別跟我說你叫蜘蛛人，那是藝名。」

還想迴避這個話題的大人抓了抓頭、聳聳肩擠出一個試探性乾笑：「……PS4大叔？」

但眼前這名叫邁爾斯的少年似乎一點幽默感都沒有，只是嗯哼了一聲雙手環胸，大有一股要耗大家來耗的氣勢，反正現在當肉墊的不是他。

最後覺得肚子要被坐塌的男人嘆了一口氣、放棄掙扎的開口：「好、好，你贏了，孩子，我叫彼得B帕克，麻煩你保密。」

「請多指教，彼得。我有很多問題要問你。」滿意的邁爾斯這才綻出陽光般爽朗的笑容，彼得傻乎乎的點頭附和，過了三秒才意識過來自己怎麼被牽著鼻子走了？明明就是他先提問的吧！

此時的彼得還沒意識到，眼前這莫名闖入他人生的少年，會為他頹廢的人生帶來怎樣的改變。

在兩人吵吵鬧鬧的時候，風從沒關的窗戶吹了進來，翻動了放在桌上的書，停留在寫著這行字的某頁：

在人生中，少有的某些珍貴時刻，

一道門打開了，人生送給你一場你以為再也不會出現的，

**邂逅。**

 

完

 

後記：

看完這篇報導

<https://funnyp.co/188019?page=1>

覺得BL漫畫都是真的我實在受不了，直接套入了MMPBP寫出了這篇，覺得人間還是有暖事的啊！處處有戀情！

想了一下還是保留了蜘蛛人的設定，這也能解釋為何彼得總是累到要一直在地鐵上補眠。

句尾出現的那段話，引自紀優穆索的《這一天》，覺得非常適合用在遇到邁爾斯的叔蟲身上。

希望這篇有為你們帶來一些樂趣，我們有機會再見吧！

 

BY 舞飛音


End file.
